


FOGWELL'S GYM

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fogwell's Gym, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: After taking Agent Nadeem and his family to Mrs. Mahoney's house, Matt and Karen go to Fogwell's Gym to spend the night. Takes place during S3 E12.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168097
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	FOGWELL'S GYM

Karen tightened her arms around herself looking to warm herself up under her coat and trying to get comfortable. The sign that read backwards on the large window, which ironically reminded her of Matt's place, caught her eye:

FOGWELL'S GYM

She had barely been near this part of the city, let alone in this old, dark building that looked like anything but safe. She wondered what there was about it, besides its unbelievable silence, that Matt had chosen to come here in spite of Foggy's disputes.

She did her best to ignore the broken glass on the door, as well as the fact that it opened by merely turning the knob, making it screech loudly. No keys, no force required. 

They walked in and Matt went straight to the end of the hall to turn on what appeared to be the only working light, dimly illuminating the room. He came back to her and once again did that thing he sometimes did that made her feel like he could read her mind. 

"Don't worry, we're safe here. No one will find us." 

Not that she didn't believe him, she just wanted to have all the pieces in her head. 

"What is this place?" 

His face got tense, but he did not look angry. He was simply tired. 

"Just an old gym. We're safe here," he repeated. 

She wanted to ask more, but she had a feeling there was something really personal about it, so she did not insist. 

"Okay. I trust you." 

And how could she not? After he almost died for her, after she had been so transparent back in that crypt and not a single drop of judgement had come out of him, even if he seemed to be on his "closed-book" mode again. 

"There are showers in the back. Not hot water though, sorry." 

"Not a big deal," she told him, her smile assuring him that that was the last of her concerns. 

She took a better look around and saw some ropes, boots, a bag and a pair of glasses on a table. She saw the sandbag hanging on the right and boxing gloves on the floor. Her curiosity struck again. 

"You come here often?"

He suppressed a smile as he removed his sweater. It was not in Karen's nature to leave a question unanswered. 

"Sort of, yeah." 

But he said nothing else, and she held back once more. It had been a hell of a rough night, it was a miracle that they were even alive, and so much had been dug up between them, so she held back. He'd tell her more about it later if he wanted to. 

Karen went into the locker room first. It was difficult not to feel self-conscious with Matt across the wall, knowing that he could _see_ her from everywhere, so she tried her best not to think, got undressed, took a very quick shower and put on the only change of clothes she had brought with her. Hopefully it'd be only for tonight. 

Matt followed, and it took him even less time. As safe as Fogwell's was, he didn't want to be off-guard for long. 

When he came out, with damp hair and a clean sweater, he was carrying two small pillows and what looked like a sleeping bag. It made her sad, and she hoped he'd soon find his way back to his real home. 

He placed everything on the ring, the bag on her side, then he put his thick jacket on, and slowly sat next to her, clearly hiding the pain in his whole body. 

"I already put you out of your bedroom once, take the sleeping bag. You can't fool me, you need to rest."

"We both need to. I'll be fine with the jacket. Besides, I have more mobility this way," he insisted. 

She knew there was no way she'd convinced him, so she just gave up and was about to stand up and get into the bag, but Matt chose precisely that moment to _at least try to_ answer her previous questions. 

"My father used to train and fight in this gym. And I train here often too. Although not lately, not since… I just came back when…" 

He let out a deep sigh. It was more infuriating and painful to say it out loud. He wasn't ready to talk. Midland Circle, his newly found mother, the resentment toward his father, toward both of them... It was all too much. And how did he put into words the fact that there were too many memories here from his childhood and his youth? How could he tell Karen that she was not the first woman he brought here? That this was his only refugee when his rage and his loneliness were unbearable, when the world was too chaotic for his thirst for justice and and the church too peaceful for the violence inside of him. 

It was true that he could have gone back to his apartment, but he still didn't feel comfortable enough there, he still didn't feel comfortable enough as Matt Murdock. 

All of these thoughts flashed through his mind, they were enclosed by the protective walls he had spent years building around himself. Yet, somehow Karen knew. There was no need to talk. She may not have all the details of his story, but she knew Matt already had a very complicated inner world, learning the truth about his mother must have come like a strong wind that shattered all his windows, and he was still trying to pick up all the broken pieces and put them back together. The best she could do was help him not fall apart again. 

"It's alright, we don't need to have this conversation now" she told him, carefully placing her hand over his, trying not to hurt his bloodied knuckles. 

Her words and her touch calmed down the whirlwind inside his head. She could swear she saw a light sparkle in his eyes when he gave her a shy smile. And there he was, the Matt that she missed so much. 

"We should try to get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day," he suggested. 

"Yeah, we should," she agreed, but then again… "Matt, how exactly did you convince Nadeem to…?" 

Shit! She was throwing more questions. This was definitely not a good time, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. 

"Well, that part wasn't difficult. Knocking down all those men in his house, however…" 

Confused and, yes, she had to admit it, terrified by picturing him in that scenario, Karen raised an eyebrow, but before she asked anything else Matt went on. 

"I told him who I am." 

"You just told him? Do you think we can fully trust him?" 

"I do," he said without hesitation. "That was the only way. He knew his risks and still got you out of the church alive. Losing you is a risk I'll never be willing to take, Karen, even if that means disclosing my identity." 

"Matt, I…" she began saying, with tears in her eyes and a shrunk heart. 

"It's alright," he told her softly, his hand finding a home on hers this time. 

A second later his neck was surrounded by her arms and he hugged her back immediately, with so much tenderness that the unsaid words from a few moments ago were no longer needed. Right there, in the middle of chaos, in each other's arms, they had found comfort for their troubled souls. 

"Thank you," she whispered to his ear. 

"No need," he answered, his fingers unconsciously running through her hair. 

They broke apart and laid down to get some sleep. The ring was by far the most uncomfortable place they had ever slept in, but none of them complained a bit. Wounds still needed healing, criminals still had to be put back in jail, but tonight they were together and safe and that was more than enough to recover the strength they'd need to keep fighting the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
